The Shinigami Of The Moon
by The Final Warrior ZnK
Summary: Takato Shunshiro is an ordinary human,or so he thought,being attacked by a weird monster he revealed his true self,he was a Shinigami,beings who hunt down Hollows,Evil Spirits who hurt innocent souls,Takato soon realizes he is much more than what he thought he was. T for curses . PS:I suck at making summaries And I don't own Bleach only created Zanpakutous and Takato
1. Prologue-New Beginnings

**Hey there guys,this is my second fic,but i have next to nil in experience so this might as well be my first,anyway it would be awesome if you guys gave me some feedback,suggestions are welcome but i have most of the story already planned out,anyway sit back while i tell the tale of Takato Shunshiro.**

**Takato's POV**

* * *

As I slowly walked across the street,I looked sideways,seeing some orange-haired guy laying down some flowers for a little girl,as he turned I recognized his face

"Yo Ichigo!"

As my classmate Ichigo looked at me,some thugs came up behind him,quickly I pointed behind him while I dropped my bag on the ground.

Ichigo then yelled "Damn it,I thought you got the message!"

I quickly closed the gap between us,well over seven guys were around us.

I spoke "How is the the girl now?"

Ichigo was the only person other than me who could see spirits,as far as I of the punks rushed us,Ichigo kicked one in the gut,as his head fell from pain Ichigo´s knee connected with it,while I lunged at his buddy and grabbed his neck,even though I was shorter than Ichigo by a few inches and my muscles weren`nt as apparent I was as strong,I lifted him and threw my weight downwards,and smashing the concrete beneath me.

Three of the guys ran,the other two yelled "THIS AIN'T OVER PUNK!"

I simply replied"Yeah,Yeah,bring an ambulance next time!"

waving my unbloodied fist in the air,I slowly pulled out my phone and dialed emergency,as soon as I did so Ichigo and I kept walking away,on a steady rhythm.

Ichigo asked "Why are you here Takato?"

I replied "I was just walking around and spotted you."

Ichigo and I parted ways close to the Kurosaki Clinic,his dads job,even though he barely got any patients.

As I slowly walked home,a chilly wind messed my black hair,throwing two bangs on my left eye,Passing my hand over my eye to fix my of a sudden there was an extreme shaking on the ground,as I looked behind I found a huge black creature wearing some sort of white mask with blue patterns,as I ran i knew it was a spirit because I was the only one to react.

As I ran a big shockwave knocked me aside in the middle of the street,as the monster picked me up from the ground,choking me I started kicking,as my left hand fiddled my pockets to find my knife,an army relic that as far as I knew it was my dad's I grasped the knife I flung it at the monster,as it sank on his mask,blood gushed out.

"You filthy human,how dare you!"The monster cursed.

I retorted "You bastard call me filthy?have you ever looked at your own face?"

He angrily yelled "Silence human,meals don't speak!"

The monster pulled me closer,biting my shoulder,pain searing my arm,I felt like I was going to die,suddenly the monster dropped me,as I feel three meters from the phantoms shoulder height,I got up quickly and slowly limped away,trying to put as much distance between me and this nightmare,but the monster was more nimble than I thought,as he quickly grabbed me again,squeezing me with both hand,my bones breaking,suddenly a white light flashed from me,I felt...Strong,no longer feeling the pain I felt like death was grasping me,but when I opened my eyes,I saw myself wearing a black kimono,a katana sheathed behind my back,as I slowly pulled the blade,as if I had done it hundreds of times over,as the monster yelped with fear,a memory came into my mind,he was a hollow,I was a Shinigami,as i lifted my blade,I ran faster than i thought possible,and hacked the Hollow into pieces,then my mind went blank as I passed out.

**Well,how did you people like the first chapter,id love some feedback,and next chapter will be coming soon.**

**This is going to be one of the few short chapters because this is the Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1-Urahara's Services

**Second Chapter Ahoy,anyway guys,im gonna post about around 2,3 may 4 chapters this weekend so stay tuned,also just keep in mind that during the week its almost impossible for me to get anything done so yeah,that aside lets get to in case you haven't noticed there is a reason I put POV in the beginning of a chapter,you'll find out later.**

**Takato's POV**

* * *

I awoke to a start,lifting my hands I saw I was still wearing that Shihakusho and my sword was a few feet away from head in a rack,then it struck me,What The Fuck is going on?!Since when did I have a sword,a black kimono and was able to move at supersonic speeds?

"I must be drunk off my mind..."I spoke hoping this was all a lie,I closed my eyes,when I opened them again ceremoniously I fell backwards,a weird guy wearing glasses,dread hair and an apron with the words 'Urahara Shop' written on it,then he spoke in a gruff but commercial like voice "So you've awoken,Shinigami-dono!"Wait...Did he say Shinigami?SHIT that wasn't a weird ass dream,as I got up from the floor I asked "What are you talking about?!And get away from me you're too damn close!"Then as if out of nowhere a blond guy wearing a striped hat,weird green kimono and using a cane even though he was on his thirties and definitely wasn't crippled spoke to me in a peppy voice "Welcome to Urahara Shop,Shinigami-san~"I fell back again,only to almost fall through a window.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!WHAT IS THIS SHINIGAMI TALK!AND WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"I yelled hanging from the window's ledge.

About half an hour had passed,Urahara and Tessai brought me up to speed on my condition I had been out cold for two days,and apparently I had a soul of a Shinigami,A samurai-ish spirit who fought hollows,corrupt Plus spirits,and performed Soul Burials for any Plus he found along the said I couldn't come back to my body until next week because of multiple bone fractures and concussion,so I had no choice but stay a Shinigami until then,so Urahara offered to train me and give me equipment to be a temporary Shinigami,in case me or my friends ever were attacked i'd be ready.

Underneath Urahara's Shop there was a huge subbasement filled with crags,small rivers,even a blue sky,I was curious but I didn't even ask afraid of another looooongggg Urahara and I walked across the terrain he told me "Takato,The only way to truly awaken your Shinigami powers is to spar with me,understand?"I quickly nodded,pulling my katana from my back felt weird,as if I had done it over and over but I held no recollection of doing it before,I looked around,as my gaze left Urahara he seized the opportunity,jumping at me,as his cane turned into a sword,A Zanpakutou as he called it,I lifted my own blade,but was one second too late,as Urahara's kick sent my flying through the plateau and smashing through a one of the crags,No human would be able to survive that,I suppose my Shinigami body can withstand more punishment than my regular one.I lunged at Urahara,quickly moving in between his slices,suddenly his sword slash at my head,as I ducked a strand of my hair was sent flying "WHAT THE HELL?ARE YOU TRYING TO DECAPITATE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH?!"Urahara simply laughed at my response and quickly moved up on me,running like lightning he closed our gap of twenty meters within a second,I could barely see him,quickly placing my sword vertically over my right shoulder and using my left hand to reinforce my defense I staggered from the amount of force he put behind his sword,as I was sent to the ground,I threw my body's weight downward,sliding beneath Urahara,as my sword was about to cut both his hands off,he started to flicker,and in an instant fifty yards away from me "What the hell was that?How are you zipping around so fast?"Urahara laughing as always speaking in between laughs "Shunpo my dear friend,extremely acute movement,try it by focusing your reiatsu at your speed!"I quickly started focusing,placing my reiatsu,my very energy,into my legs,then I moved at Urahara,suddenly I was inches away from him,as my blade was a mere millimeter away from his face.

As I quickly repeated the movement it became easier,each step carrying well over twenty meters,Urahara kept retreating with Shunpo as an idea surfaced in my mind,quickly I used Shunpo to his left,as he was about to Shunpo right I replicated the technique,appearing at his right,as my sword connected with his I grasped my hand with his and spoke"I caught you,I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!"

Urahara singed "Good job~!Anyway Takato-san,how about we go back up and get some rest,we've spent well over two hours with our sparring match,it seems you made quite some progress,you're Shinigami training is done."

* * *

As I slowly walked along the streets in my Shinigami body,It felt strange,being in a different form,being able to feel...so weightless,so free,so...strong.

Suddenly I heard a howling screech,a Hollow no doubt about it,as I leapt into the air I started flying to the Hollows reiatsu,quickly moving about Karakura Town,then suddenly a massive reiastu just about the size of mine emerged,Shinigami,I quickly stood still,suppressing my reiastu as much as I could.

I slowly moved to the Shinigami on foot,only to see a huge white blade,I mean huge and a black kimono zipping away,I was tempted to pursue him but he might report me to Soul Society,plus I'd rather not go into any kind of trouble.

As I methodically walked across the streets of Karakura Town,as I stopped at a park to rest for awhile,I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to a start,a black haired girl,about a foot shorter than me yelled "Get up!Quick there's a Hollow!"

I drowsily replied "Wha?How can you see me?"

The girl retorted "Does it matter?Purify it!"

I didn't need to be told twice,I quickly got up from the the grass,the tree who shaded me when I slept was shaking a lot,I scanned my surroundings,I quickly spotted the big black monster wearing a pure white mask,dotted with holes,I leapt at it,unsheathing my Zanpakutou and slashing at him,but the Hollow simply leapt upwards,taunting "You need to be faster than that human!"I soon made him regret his words,using an extremely quick Shunpo to get behind him,my sword hacking down at his head,slashing his from the top of his head,all the way down to his hole,pulling out my Zanpakutou,but it didn't stop there,the Hollow split in half,turning into two entities,Damn it,Whats wrong with him?Why wont he just stay down!

As the two Hollows spoke in unison "Give it up human,we will just split again,and again until you give up!" I yelled back "Yeah,well I'll just hack you up until there's nothing left..."I was cut-off as the black-haired girl yelled "Hadou #33:Soukatsui!" A sudden flash of blue exploded from her hand,semi-incinerating the two Hollows,then she spoke back with urgency "Quickly,you must know some Hadou or Bakudou!"As she spoke that I prodded my mind,searching for some type of the Hadou or Bakudou she spoke of,suddenly,I felt like was at a back-seat of my mind,I started speak "Bakudou #63:Sajou Sabaku!"as a yellow rope left my left hand,It tied up both Hollows,then I chanted "_Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!"..."Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring."..."Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm."..."The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"_A yellow energy started building up on the palm of my hand,then I finished "Hadou #63 Raikohou!"A Thunder escaped my hand,completely obliterating the Hollow,then...I felt drained,my reiastu gone,I fell to the ground,my Zanpakutou beneath my Girl just stood there,like me,awestruck because of that display of power,then she ran at my direction,I asked her "What...are you?"She replied "Im a Shinigami,don't worry,where can I take you?"I replied breathing heavily "Urahara Shop..."Then my mind went blank again.


	3. Chapter 2-Back to School

**Chapter 3,Yeah,Guys remember,Review,PM me with feedback,Favorite if you like the story,anyway enjoy the story**

**Takato's POV**

* * *

I awoke slowly,getting up from a bedroll, as I turned around I saw that I was in Urahara's Shop,It was about 7:30 PM, as I got up I heard "Hello there Takato."As I scanned for where the sound I saw the same black haired girl "What are you doing here?" She obliviously replied "Can't you guess?I took you here,Urahara told me about you, anyway...How did a human cast 60s Hadou and Bakudou?"As I got up I asked "Can I at least get your name that way,at least I know what to call you?" She sighed,then spoke "My name is Rukia Kuchiki,Anyway,I have to go,goodbye."I called "Thanks for helping me,Rukia."She simply smiled as she walked away.

I came out of the room soon after she left,On my way out I ran into Tessai,in his usual gruff voice he spoke "Hello Takato-dono,You're body is ready to go eariler than expected!"I thanked "Thanks Tessai?Anyway where is the Soul Candy that Urahara told me I needed?"Tessai replied "Yes Takato-dono,Its in your backpack..."  
"IN MY BACKPACK,DID YOU GUYS MESS WITH MY STUFF?!"Tessai nodded,I just walked to the next room,as I walked in I saw a little girl putting stuff in my backpack then she spoke "Welcome Takato-san,anyway Im Ururu,come back again."I just walked by her and went into my body,As I got up and took my bag from her and thanked "Thanks Ururu,anyway tell Urahara Im leaving,see ya."As I jumped out the low window and landed on the backyard I calmly jogged away, heading home I crossed through the park where the Hollow had ravaged yesterday, It seemed good as new, Stopping for a moment I looked at the sky, It was really peaceful, as if no Hollow had ever come here.

I was at home,lying in my bed,I had lived alone since I remember, always thinking my parents died or abandoned me, I really didn't care, I was receiving money to sustain myself, It was the only reason I didn't have to work,but still, I felt odd, not having a family, being alone as long as I as I was about to fall asleep a felt a big reiatsu heading this way, quickly I gulped down a Soul Candy, leaving my body still felt strange, like, Out Of Body Experience, but this really wasn't the time to worry, I checked my back, my sword still there, As I leapt through my open window I started flying, closing the distance between me and the reiatsu.

As I reached the reiatsu I saw a huge Hollow, four maybe six times my size, It then yelled "Welcome Shinigami, Thank you for coming to me, now let's have dinner!" as it lunged at me I felt a sudden pressure, as if the hollows reiatsu was pinning me to the ground, quickly it subsided and I used Shunpo to get out of his attack range, then the Hollow turned at me, a red ball of reiatsu was building at his mouth, I just stared at it, I jumped backwards getting twenty meters of distance between us, As the ball grew it became blood red, as the hollow yelled "You're SCREWED SHINIGAMI!" I just nodded, I had an idea on how to deal with this, I quickly used Shunpo around the Hollow in quick succession, the Hollow just kept charging the beam, then I lunged at him, As my blade connected to his arm it was quickly severed, but the Hollow barely staggered, then he grabbed my sword with his other arm, he had just pinned me then he quickly recited "Die Shinigami, This is my first Cero, It may be immature but point-blank its enough to blast you to smithereens!" As I looked at his Cero I though which kind of Hadou I could use to protect myself then an idea struck me, If I struck his Cero with a potent Hadou I just might lower the damage I'll take from the blast.I yelled "Hadou#33 Soukatsui!" Then a blue energy flew from my palm, crashing into the Hollow's Cero, As they both blew up from impact both the Hollow and I were sent flying,as I felt my left arm seared with pain, I looked at it to see it slightly burned, even though it was practically blown apart, as I looked at the Hollow I saw his head entirely disintegrated, With my job done I sheathed my Zanpakutou and limped home.

* * *

I awoke at 6:35 AM,As I got up and threw cold water at my face to wake me up, eat some breakfast I left yesterday, and briskly brushed my teeth, since I had to go to school I went to my closet and grabbed my school uniform, after dressing myself I walked down the stairs, as I left home I saw Arisawa walking across the street, I ran at her direction at yelled "Yo!Arisawa-san!" She turned around and looked at me angrily "Where the hell were you?!Everybody was worried about you!And whats with those bandages?" I sighed and explained "I was going home the other day and some punks ambushed me, I got carried away beating them that I didn't notice I was on the middle of the road and was run over by a car." She stared at me judging if it was true or not,her gaze softened and she laughed "That's totally like you, hey, remember when we were training and we were so caught up that by the time we realized it the dojo had closed?" I smiled "Yeah,and we camped there until the next day, we watched Sensei's old kung-fu movies and we ate those biscuits your mom made, and the next day everybody freaked out and looked for us.".As we walked across the school's entrance I heard the bell ring, and instantly Tatsuki ran faster than I could Shunpo.

As I burst into the classroom I felt over twenty gazes focusing at me, most on my bandages covering my forehead and right through class I start zoning off and looking at the other students, as my gaze passed over Ichigo it came to a halt on a girl, Rukia, It felt hard to restrain myself from yelling 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!', quickly I gazed back at the teacher, as she explained something I would probably ask Ishida to help me learn later.

As I walked out of class I saw Ichigo walking up to the roof, I approached Rukia and asked "Hey there, Rukia." Rukia stared at me for a second than it clicked for her "Oh,Hey there Takato, how about we talk somewhere else?" I simply nodded.

As we arrived at the school garden I spoke to Rukia "So, any reason a Shinigami like you would be here?" she simply replied "I was sent here as a patrol, but it seems that this town has enough Shinigami to fend for itself, but my powers are too weak for me to open a Senkai." I ventured "So, what do you need to open a Senkai?" as Rukia was about to reply both my Spiritual Communicator that Urahara gave me and her's rang, I pulled out mine, seeing that a Hollow was located at the East side of Karakura Town, I pull out a Soul Candy, as I shove into my mouth I burst out of my body, my Shinigami body unscathed as if yesterday never I flew over Karakura Town I felt the reiatsu, about half a mile north, focusing my reiatsu I could picture where the Hollow was, in an alley...with a Plus spirit in his grasp, quickly I used Shunpo, as arriving just as the Hollow's fist was about to be jammed into her skull, my Zanpakutou holding back his attack, as I pushed him back I ducked, my blade cutting hiss legs, the I leapt upwards finish it by slashing his mask I panted I turned around, extending my hand to the Plus man, he grabbed my hand but unable to speak in shock, I simply smiled at him and leapt into the sky, going back to my body.

If a Shinigami's life was to save others with his strength, I was definitely up for it.

* * *

**Chapter 2,So how do you guys like it so far?This week I am gonna try my hardest to post at least one chapter but as usual two chapters per weekend,maybe more**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 3-Crushed

**Sorry Guys,I had some family business to tend to.  
**

**Takato:SORRY MY ASS YOU BASTARD I'VE BEEN HERE TWO WEEKS WAITING FOR SOMETHING TO HAPPEN-**

**Me:Takato...Do you want to die next chapter?**

**Takato:NEVERMIND!**

**Takato's POV**

* * *

As I walked through the school after class ended, I saw Ichigo and Rukia walking, for a second I thought about going to them but I realized that Ishida was walking out so I ran at his direction "OY!Ishida!" he as per usual looked around, when he saw me he started to walk at my direction, he then spoke "Yeah what it is Takato?" I relied "Im going over to the library to pick up some books for a friend wanna come with?" Ishida face palmed "What makes you think i'd want to go there?" I retorted "Well,Its only a block from your house." Ishida gave up "Okay.".

As Ishida and I walked across a park I felt a Hollow's reiatsu I spoke "Ishida two minutes I gotta go to the bathroom be right back." as I ran to the green/white building that was the bathroom, There I took a Soul Candy and yelled "Stay here,I'll be right back." soon after my body saluted and yelled "Yes,sir." Damn, This bastard annoyed me.

As I flew over the park I tried to find Ishida but he was gone, he must have gone I spotted the Hollow I prepared my Zanpakutou and flew down at him,but the Hollow had already spotted me, As I got close to him he grabbed my blade, This time I let go and yelled "Hadou #31 Shakaho!" one of the spells Rukia taught me during our class break, As the Hollow performed a back flip out of the impact force I used Shunpo, appearing right behind him and I slashed backwards slashing the Hollow's arm,but then the arm flew at me, tying me like a rope, then three blue reiatsu arrows sprouted out of the Hollows head, and soon he disintegrated and so did his arm.

As I scanned around to find who shot this Kidou I only spotted Ishida, using a weird bow...WAIT ISHIDA! and REIATSU BOW? As I leapt at his direction I asked "Hey Ishida whats with the bow?and how can yo..." Ishida raised his bow at me and calmly spoke "Get out of here...Shinigami."

"Hell No!" I asked with annoyance.

Ishida simply responded "Then I'll kill you Takato!" I just stared at him, then I noticed, the bow was coming out of his left wrist, hovering over it, immediately I used Shunpo, appearing beside him, I grabbed his wrist, speaking "Ishida,don't make me do this.." Ishida yanked his hand away from me, then I used Shunpo again twist his hand, as his arm fell limp to his side the bow dissipated from his arm.

"Ishida, Why were you aiming at me?" Ishida simply looked at me "You are a Shinigami...Shinigami's must die!" I looked at him, angrily staring at him "Why!Why do you hate Shinigami so much?!", Ishida's anger subsided "Shinigami slaughtered the Quincy and my Grandfather im not letting their deaths go unpinished" I sincerely spoke "Ishida, Im sorry, but you are right to an extent, but killing Shinigami won't make you right, the Ishida I knew wouldn't succumb to petty revenge." Ishida nodded "I suppose you're right Takato..."he trailed off after that.

I got back in my body, Ishida and I slipped back into my body and went home.

As I lay in bed I wondered, Why? Why did the Shinigami attack whatever Ishida's group of people were?I mean...What did they do to deserve it?Nobody in this world is EVIL, Hollows only want to feed themselves, We want to protect those who can't, even those who are evil in our view are either ambitious or have a just cause but the only what to reach it is by evil means, as my mind wandered I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**_Few Days Later..._**

I awoke falling off my bed, as I went to my wardrobe I realized I was already wearing my school the street I saw Ichigo walking across the street, his usually neutral expression was darkened by sadness,I just remembered It was his mom's death anniversary so I decided to let him be alone, I took the route around the block, I hated to see Ichigo like this, but there isn't a damn thing I can do to help.

After class I saw Ichigo and Rukia walking together, I was pretty convinced that there was something between them, I wasn't to pry so I obviously left them alone.

At school it was the usual drag but slowly the day went by and I was home, having nothing else to do I decided to patrol around the city, I focused for a little while then I was expelled from my body, As I went through my open window I flew through the sky, drifting above the Reishi from the sky.

I flew around and sensed a Hollow moving really fast, probably one of those bastards who hit you two times then turn tail.

After reaching the Reiatsu I felt something behind, using Shunpo I appeared behind the Hollow and slashed at him, but before I could so much as get my sword near him he flew away "You are quick ain't'ya?" The Hollow yelled "**Run Human,I'm Killer Shark F!The Quickest Hollow Ever!**" I sighed, and sprinted at him, but the Hollow simply jumped over me,grabbing his left foot I yelled "OH NO YOU DON'T!"slamming him into the ground I quickly recited "Hadou # 32...Okasen!" as a blinding yellow light formed across my hand I felt my Reiatsu sap away, then a flash of light escaped my hand,utterly disintegrating the Hollow's head,with a quick spurt of blood it soon evaporated.

As I walked across the park calmly I was suddenly shocked,A massive,I MEAN MASSIVE Reiatsu was nearby,I decided to evade it but then a redheaded Shinigami came in front of me,He just stared at me then flipping up his glasses he spoke "Are you the kid who took Rukia's power?"Wait...Someone took Rukia's Powers,so thats why she was here...unable to leave her gigai,whoever did it would have to get a REALLY good explanation,then he pulled out his sword and yelled "HUH?!Anyway I will arrest you,You are an illegal Shinigami and so I must apprehend you..." before he finished I lunged forward with Shunpo,whoever this guy was,he wasn't going to arrest anyone,much less me,then he yelled "Shakaho!" A red sphere appeared on his free left hand and exploded as soon as It made contact with me, obliterating my left sleeve,I barely felt the pain because of the Reiatsu exuding my arm,I then yelled with our swords still locked "Okasen!"this time however my sword was the one lighting up,It then sent the redhead flying away,suddenly he put his right hand to his head, grasping his glassing he yelled "YOU BASTARD!THESE COST HALF A YEAR'S WORTH OF SALARY YOU-"I cut him off by slashing at his left shoulder,actually I had aimed to hit his head but I missed the Shunpo distance(I was still getting used to flashing around),blood flying from his arm covered the wound,suddenly I heard "Soukatsui!" His left hand again glowed,blue this time,shooting the Kido point blank at my I distanced myself from him he placed his left hand at the end of his Zanpakutou and yelled "Howl,ZABIMARU!"His blade changed into a sectioned sword,a "tooth" at each section,then he whipped the sword at my direction and its sections split apart and went past my shoulder,I mocked him "You missed! Idiot!" Then I heard something coming from behind,I was too late to avoid the hit,by was utterly wrecked,the blades had lacerated the entire area right beneath my shoulders.I fell to the ground,still grasping my blade I got up,I yelled "YOU...THINK THAT WILL STOP ME!" I used Shunpo five times around him,leaving an after image right ahead of him, I slashed at his head,it connected, but with his right shoulder,both his shoulder neutralized,he fell to the ground,I mocked him yet again "Any last words?"Then I felt a massive Reiatsu pressuring me to the ground,whoever it was,he was extremely fearsome.A man wearing a white _haori_ appeared before me,arrogance engulfing his face,he just stood there,the pain engulfing my entire body,he had wrecked my body,I couldn't move,he then spoke in a ceremonious tone "Renji,are you okay?Moreover,how could you lose to this trash?" unable to speak I was just staring at him,my mind started so slip,then I heard "It's been a long time,Byakuya-boy" with that my mind went blank.

* * *

**Well Guys,here is the chapter I've been owing you guys.**

**Takato:Well,thanks for pitting me against whoever those two were,man you are the best friend EVER!**

**Me:Well,I have to make interesting don't I?**

**Takato:Ah...Screw this *Gets off the Skype call***

**Me:Cry baby!**

* * *

**Definitions:**

**Reiatsu:Spiritual Pressure**

**Okasen: Yellow Fire Flash**

**Shakaho:Shot of Red Fire**

**Soukatsui:Blue Fire,Crash down**

* * *

**Anyway Remeber:Read,Review,Enjoy  
**


	5. Chapter 4-Zanpakutou Revealed!

**Thanks for the feedback guys,anyway,next chapter ahoy,why is Soul Society after Rukia,who are these mysterious Shinigami Byakuya and Renji,and who saved Takato?**

**Takato:I hope its someone strong,otherwise I'm fucked**

**Me:Takato why do you swear so much off the story?**

**Takato:Well,I need to curse,so might as well be you**

**Me:By the way,I think you will find the person who saved you,quite interesting...**

**Takato:Wait,wha?**

**Me:ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Takato's POV**

* * *

I woke from a deep suffering filled slumber,as I got up pain seared my chest" Ow,Ow,Ow..." laying back down I realized that I was in Urahara's Shop, I yelled "OI!STRIPPED HAT!GET OVER HERE,Ow,Ow..."I looked to my side,my sword was cracked, but still in one piece,all I had to do was repair it,get some training and get back on those guys.

Suddenly I awoke again, a small black cat lying on my abdomen, now naked except for bandages, a couple of minutes the cat purred and stretched, its tail curling behind it,I made a soft voice and said "Hey there kitty, I didn't that know that creep liked cats." I rubbed its neck,then it spoke...wait...IT SPOKE "Hey there boy..." "What in all fuckin hell?A talking cat?!" I got up at Shunpo speed, backing away I complained "Ow,owowowowowow" falling back and off a window, in my body I would've broken at least one bone, but I still felt a horrible pain.

After Urahara and Tessai picked me up from the ground, they dusted me off and gave me some morphine, quickly I dismissed the talking black cat as a figment of my Urahara brought me up to speed in my condition, I was out for one day, Tessai treated my injuries,then they said someone called Yoruichi saved my ass from being obliterated by those two Shinigami, actually,only the boss,then Urahara called "Yoruichi-sannnn~over here,our guest is up!" I expected a woman to walk into the backroom but I only heard the cats voice "Sure Kisuke,I'll be right there..." I closed my eyes and opened to see a black cat "So...Urahara do you think such a cheap trick would work on me?Obviously the cat was trained to open its mouth and someone else was speaking..."or so I thought.

After a long one-sided explanation, I finally learned that Yoruichi really was that cat, and after some explanation they also gave me a good bit of intel on Soul Society, Rukia was captured, Urahara said some friends of his were going there.

"Urahara,I'll be going ahead and pave some headway..."Urahara suddenly interrupted me "I'm afraid I can't let you go Takato-san,you see, you're too weak to defeat even a Vice-Captain...you see, when any Shinigami with Vice-Captain level Reiatsu heads to the Real World, they have their powers divided by five,one fifth,and you were still annihilated, so you can't go there yet, but...I can help you train, become strong enough to hold your own against them." I was crushed,all my power was useless, I couldn't even save Rukia, If I barely beat that guy with only one fifth of his power...I needed this training..."Urahara, I'll do it, but, only if you train me your best..."Urahara replied "Put your life on it."I simply nodded.

Urahara brought me to the basement yet again, as soon as we reached the bottom he spoke "Takato, you will be tested now, I won't hold back at all, if you slip, you die...understood?"I mustered all my confidence "Yeah, I won't fail...Urahara-san.".Both of us took our places,this was my final stake, if I lost, I died, if I won, I would have my and I stared each other off, at the sound of a rock breaking off a formation we got ready, when it hit the ground in between us, we would make our move, as it hit the ground, we used Shunpo,I met him at the exact mark, I yelled "Take this!", my blade piercing Urahara's shoulder, Urahara chocked, but then he revealed his true intentions, he grabbed my blade,yelling "Cry,Benihime!"A sudden firework-ish sound came from his blade, together with a red flash of light, point-blank,my Shihakusho was obliterated, the entire upper-half anyway, blood spewing from my forehead, I then yelled "Damn,that was powerful...but I still have this...SHAKAHO!" my left hand was grasping Urahara's collar, the red sphere grew, exploding against both of us, I kept a vice-grip on my Zanpakuto to make sure it would stay with Urahara, as I got up I used my sword for support, then Urahara appeared beside me, his blade pierced my heart, only then I felt his monstrous Reiatsu, he was really exerting pressure, as he pulled his blade from me I fell to the ground, hearing only a voice say **"Do you want power Takato?" **then my vision went blank, my eyes blurred to nothingness.

I awoke at a moonlit prairie, my eyes adjusted to the darkness, then a wolf ran at me,stopping few meters away from me it spoke **"Hello Takato, do you know who I am?" **I replied confidently "The wolf who's gonna give me my powers..." The Wolf yelled **"NO!I'm your Zanpakutou,remember my name well...TSUKIOOKAMI,so long as I exist Takato,You and Me,we are the Alpha Wolf together,don't forget it!" **I opened my eyes again, I was lying on the ground,I quickly got up,as if not even one second had passed, I stared at Urahara and spoke "Now were even Urahara!" Urahara ran at me but I called **"HOWL AT THE MOON!TSUKIOOKAMI!"**Soon my Reiatsu exploded, sending a growing white aura around me, I looked over my shoulder, my hair was slightly longer and a bit gray, looking like wolf fur, then I noticed a black square blade over it, but it still would be sharp as hell, I looked over my other,seeing another one,except white, **The Two Wolf Fangs**, I heard in my mind, I placed my hands around each one, getting a firm grip at both light blades, pulling them, I used my, now, enhanced Shunpo at Urahara,appearing right ahead of him, my slash cutting his hat right off,together with a cut on his chin,but very shallow,then I moved behind him, one of my blades slashing at his right my strike failed, with a lot of force it stopped, a red hexagonal shield looming over Urahara's blade,Urahara taunted and explained "This is my Blood-Mist shield,you will never be able to crack it with such weak attacks..." I yelled back "LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT!" I slashed at his shield, once, three times, five times, ten times, fifteen times, twenty-seven, forty-eight, sixty-seven, eighty- two, ONE HUNDRED!I fell back, retreating and panting,my anger subsided,I was tired as hell, this shield really was unbreakable,I was going to die if I didn't pick this up, but Urahara was faster than me, the only way I could beat him was by breaking his Blood-Mist shield and him in one go, then I heard loud and clear **"Takato...Use our techniques, in this form I have two abilities...One...The ability to copy the ability of any blade Im in constant contact with...but It will be useless against Benihime,you would only be able to make the shield,If you can't overwhelm with strength,BE STRONGER,use our second and most powerful technique...THE GETSUGA TENSHOU!" **The Getsuga Tenshou...I will use it,whatever it was,it was better than waving helplessly at him,the technique formed in my mind,all I needed to do was slash at him,I used Shunpo and got close to Urahara,slashing at him, like an X with both blades I yelled "GETSUGA TENSHOU!".

**Well,Guys,CHAPTER AHOY!You guys might think,why the hell can Takato use the Getsuga Tenshou,don't worry,I already have the explanation,but It only will come much later,end of Soul Society arc,anyway,this chapter took some work to make,but it was worth it,anyway here are the definitions **

* * *

**Shakaho:Shot of Red Fire,Hadou #31**

**Tsukiookami:Moon Wolf**

**Getsuga Tenshou:(Do I really have to?)Heavenly Shocking Lunar Fang**

**Benihime:Crimson Princess**

**Shunpo:Flash Step**

**Remember,Read,Review,Enjoy,Follow it so you can know when I release any new chapters!**


	6. Chapter 5-Arrival,Soul Society

**Hey Guys,Im making this new Chapter,this is getting good hmm?**

**Takato:Yeah,I'll finally be able to beat those two with my eyes closed.**

**Me:You do know they are 5 times stronger there right?**

**Takato:Well,Im 10 times stronger now!**

**Me:So full of yourself ain't ya?**

**Takato:Well...Yea...**

**ME:ON WITH THE CHAPTER,IT TIRED OF TALKING TO YOU!**

**P.S:Sorry For The Hiatus guys,I made this chapter once,but my energy gave out when I was almost done,anyway,I'd like you guys to send me some OCs for his foes at Soul Society,they don't need to be too long,but include Shikai,Squad and position in between 3rd seat and 5th,I only need about 5 OCs,see ya!  
**

**Takato's POV**

* * *

"**G****ETSUGA TENSHOU!**"As the Getsuga unleashed from both my blades they flew about two inches before colliding with Urahara's Blood Mist shield, the hexagon was a hard nut to crack, the X made of my Reiatsu was crashing against it, three seconds later it broke the shield and the rest hit Urahara harder than a train, It sent the blonde salesman flying across the basement and through a mountain.I immediately used Shunpo to catch up to him, as my will to fight faded both my blades dissipated into Reishi and moved to my hip, turning back into a single sword when I reached Urahara, he had already dusted himself off, and was yelling "Tessai-san~!Can you bring us some bandages and a first aid kit?!"And I heard in reply "Right away,Urahara-dono!" Urahara then looked at me "Well,Takato-san,I assume you have found your Zanpakutou...by the way, that form your Zanpakutou was called Shikai, the secondary transformation of a Zanpakutou,if you will." I nodded "Sure Urahara,by the way,how can we reach Soul Society?"Urahara sang "I'm glad you asked Takato-san~, you see, I'm going to reassemble my Senkai Gate, until then, and come up with an excuse to tell your friends some excuse to get you there without worrying them, then get a good night's rest." I replied "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow 7 AM,see-ya Urahara."

I was walking across the street,in my body now, I was about home, pulling out my phone I thought up an excuse to throw at my friends, I decided to say I had to visit a sick friend from another country, which was partially correct, I was going after Rukia at Soul Society after all.

I got up from bed at about 5 AM, cold sweat streaming down my face, nervousness finally crept up, after getting dressed I left home, ready for the road I arrived at Urahara's shop, for the first time the place seemed gloomy, almost I reached the basement I saw a huge rock square"Urahara!When you said Senkai Gate I thought it'd be a small,WOODEN gate!" Urahara used Shunpo to approach me "Takato-san, there you might find some disturbing facts, but don't escape your true goal, save Rukia..."he trailed off, I ended "I know Urahara, I asked you to let me go, anyway, is the Senkai Gate ready?" the shopkeeper said "Yes, be careful Takato, my friends will come by in three days time,there the time is quite the same as here,but the time you take in the Dangai(Severed World) will be divided by 2000, so 2000 seconds there is 1 second here and in Soul Society.".After getting myself ready,I packed some supplies from Urahara's Shop, mostly medical equipment and quick food and drinks, Urahara also pestered me into taking a Reiatsu concealing sleeping bag, so I was essentially carrying a backpack of thing with me, and Im pretty sure he only gave me this sleeping bag so I could test it out.

As soon as I prepared the bag I asked "Can I finally go in Urahara?" the stalling salesman said in his sales pitch "Yes but, wouldn't you rather take this comfy pillow?" I yelled "NO!Thats it,im going, see ya Urhara!" I leapt through the Senkai Gate,as I came to the Dangai I saw nothing but a black hallway with sticky black goop flowing down the wall "Well...this sucks.".

After walking for one hour in this tunnel I started to see a light at the very end,I used Shunpo and appeared extremely close to it,as I crossed it I felt a lot of Reishi all around my hand,as my head went through I saw a huge white flash,this must be the white flash of death as people call I passed through the light,I realized I was in a really ancient looking city,not in building age,more like style,well this is awkward,lets hope nobody here speak like feudal japan.

After awhile I realized that there was this huge white wall separating this place from the outside,It must be the Sekki Stone wall that Urahara metioned,As I ran around the corridors of Soul Society I felt like I was going through a damn maze,I don't know where the heck im going,im not even sure where Rukia is,Urahara's friends might have known,but now it was far too late,I slowed my pace,It was useless to tire myself out so quickly,then I smelled something,it was like,smelling a snake,I didn't know what snakes smelled like,but it just popped into my mind.

After running around from whatever this snake was,I heard someone using Shunpo,I felt everything enhanced,then I heard a voice in my head "**Obviously,It was me,when you gained your Shikai you bonded with me,so you have senses like mine,those of a wolf**" I though back to Tsukiookami "Wait,Im not going to have wolf ears or something am I?" I heard him bark back,wait,BARK?!Im going insane "**NO!You're really a stupid one aren't you?**" I dismissed him as I suddenly saw a man,gray hair,about 25 years old,wearing a white haori like the other captain who utterly massacred me,as much as it hurt my pride to admit it,I drew my katana from my hip,but the man didn't even move,then he spoke in a grinny tone "Hey there,calm yourself,you're friends with Rukia-chan ain't 'cha?" I nodded "Well,maybe,what about you?" I knew very well that they were like soldiers,they would obey their orders,but that didn't mean that they liked it.

"Yeah,you could say that,anyway,you see that hill over there?" pointing to the horizon.

"I'm not blind,what about it?"

"Well there is going to be an execution there in about two weeks,you might wanna see it then,see ya,Takato-san".

He then disappeared into a flicker,using Shunpo,I balled my fist,slamming it against the wall,it blew to pieces,anger flowed through my veins,I was going to attack this guy,but...I felt fear,I really hope Tsukiookami isn't prying into my thoughts right now,fear had seeped into my,just barely feeling his Reiatsu made me want to run,run and run,get as far away from here as possible,then I suddenly felt an extremely big Reiatsu,It was a lieutenant no doubt about it,and many small Reiatsu,a small army of weak Shinigami,probably an investigating party,for the first time I strained my hearing,I heard a loud alarm,like a hammer hitting a wooden board repeatedly,I was going to take them on,I had to redeem myself,otherwise I had no right to fight to save Rukia,fear must not hold place in my heart.

I used Shunpo to were they were,I was going to start some havoc,I appeared,I saw a man,wearing a black Shihakusho,but with a simple haori on him,this guy was definitely not a captain,but he was someone I could test my mettle against.

"So,you guys are Shinigami huh?Funny,so Am I,how about we dance a bit?"I drew my Zanpakutou,ponting at with my right arm at them,I was trying to let my battle instincts kick in.

"I am Chojurou Sasakibe,lieutenant of the First Squad of the Gotei 13,Im going to vanquish you,_ryoka_" He used Shunpo,appearing next to me,I grinned "**GETSUGA TENSHOU!**" I had seen his Shunpo in slow motion like he was running at me,the wolf-like senses were kicking in,as my Getsuga went flying in his direction,mid Shunpo he dodged it,continuing his route at me,but I still made use of my Getsuga I used some of my Reiatsu to weave it into a path to hit the rest of the patrol.

As my Getsuga hit the patrol they were sent flying,some heavily wounded,I leapt at Sasakibe,my blade ready to take him on,as he clashed with me we spent five seconds there,pressing each other,soon I called him out.

"How about we step this up?"

Our blades clanked together again.

"What do you mean _ryoka_?"

"I mean,Shikai,Shinigami"

Both of us flew away from each other,breaking our clash,

"I do not need my Shikai for the likes of you,_ryoka_"

"Good for you,but you are gonna get crushed if you don't!**Howl At The Moon,Tsukiookami!**"

White Reaitsu engulfed me,as I opened my eyes,two blades were in my hands,Futago Rouga(Twin Wolf Fangs),I an evil grin crept up my face,I was going to like this.

"Listen,I am giving you this chance to defend yourself,or do you just not have a Shikai?"

He looked at me,an annoyed expression,as he was about to open his mouth I flew at him,both my blades moving at lightning speed,I was feeling a rush of adrenaline,both me blades kept hitting his,the Shinigami was getting pushed back really fast.

He was about to lose his footing when he flickered away with Shunpo,I couldn't follow his movement,he was serious now.

A few seconds later he appeared beside me,his blade was moving like a flash of light,but,I could see it like it was moving at regular speed,then he slashed at me,our blades locked together,my single white blade against his two-handed katana,I placed my black sword into the struggle as well,with both of them there,I yelled "**GETSUGA TENSHOU!**".

As a white blast of Reaitsu grew from my blades,the Lieutenant was sent flying into a building nearby.

He emerged a few seconds later,WHAT WAS THIS GUY MADE OF?,he had already taken more damage than that other Lieutenant back,not to mention my Enhanced Getsuga,on Earth and he had yet to pull his he called

"**Pierce,Gonryoumaru**"

As he appeared before me with a flash of Shunpo,His blade was a rapier,so any sideways slash he performed would be next to useless,I lunged at him,both my blades attacking him repeatedly,after slashing him for twenty seconds,I realized this was futile,he sneered,he was done toying with me,his blade moved like lightning itself,it materialized in my shoulder.

" Do you really think your petty rapier will take me down?"

"You have A Shikai yourself,you should know better than to judge a Zanpakutou by its appearance."

"SHI..."

His blade thundered,LITERALLY,electricity surged through it,pain searing my entire body,than a voice popped into my head,time itself slowed,but I couldn't move.

"**Takato!Have you forgotten the first ability of these two blades?!**"

"Sorry,I have a short-span memory,could you remind me?"

"**You really are retarded huh?The first ability of the Futago Rouga,the ability to copy the enemy's Zanpakutou power into the opposite blade,if you strike with the white,the black fang gets the ability and vice-versa,now,defeat this man,or you won't be able to so much as touch a captain of the Gotei 13!**"

I closed my eyes,when I opened them again the pain returned,but I know what to do now,I grasped his rapier with my right hand,my black blade lightly touching his Zanpakutou.

"What are you doing,do you have a death wish,_ryoka_,not that you probably already don't have"

I heavily lifted my left blade,the white fang,then,as I brought it down,I got an even better idea.

"**Getsuga...Tenshou.**"

As my blade swung downwards,the point-blank Getsuga got electrified with his blades abilities,I held onto his sword,he also refused to let go,by the time he gave up,it was far too late,the white shockwave of Reaitsu engulfed us,but I didn't feel pain.

As I got up,I realized that some time had passed,they must have not felt the loud-ass sound of my Getsuga,these guys must be deaf,I tried to lift myself off the ground,but my wound didn't give way,I resorted to crawling,as I reached a wall,I got up painfully,as I finally got back to two legs,I used Shunpo,I guess Shunpo didn't hurt that much because of the Reaitsu protecting my legs.I grabbed my bag from the ground where I left it,as much as I hated Urahara's merchandise,I gave in to the temptation and used Shunpo yet again.

I had found a nice alcove inside one of the buildings around the area,it looked like a store room,as I lied down onto the sleeping back Urahara gave my,I quickly slipped into it,I was damn sleepy,my head fell onto the cold,hard ground,which seemed like the best pillow in the world.

**Guys,IM REALLLYYYY,SORRY FOR THE HIATUS,But lets face it,the chapter I made last time was god-awful anyway,this one is much better,trust me,but,REMEMBER,REVIEW,FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY,**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 6-Second Arrival

**Hey There Guys,New Chapter Comin,I really need to pit Takato against something I can win my bets with him with,I already lost 5$ last time because I bet him he would lose to the Lieutenant of the First Squad**

**Takato:Keep the money flowing man,  
**

**SCREW THIS,IM GONNA FUCK YOU OVER NOW! 10 BUCKS SAYS YOU LOSE THIS CHAPTER**

**Takato:You got yourself a bet,sir**

**Takato's POV**

* * *

D_amn I'm sleepy I think I'll just take another nap_,_soothing sounds of footsteps,WAIT,FOOTSTEPS!_

I woke up to the sound of footsteps around me,I panicked at first,but gradually they went I got up from the Reiatsu-Concealing Sleeping Bag,I felt my bones ache like I had been hit by a truck.

After packing my stuff I decided to hoof it to the next medium Reiatsu I could find and take them out,the less opposition I got when rescuing Rukia the of a sudden the ground shook,like this place was being hit by an asteroid,when I looked up I saw a blue ball crashing against a phantom wall,The ball had about five figures inside of it,I decided to run in case it blew up above me,the less attention I got the the ball burst,six or seven strokes of red/orange light flew in opposite directions,whatever was going on couldn't really get worse.

I ran across the area of Seretei when I sensed two semi-powerful Reiatsus(Reiatsi?) heading in my direction.

_Meh,screw it might as well fight'em too_

I uses Shunpo to intercept both of them,but before I had already dropped my bag on a corner,when I saw both,I saw two badges on each of their sides,Lieutenants no doubt,I looked at them,grinning I asked "Hey there Shinigami,what are your names?"

One with black hair and weird 69 tattoo on his check said "Why should we,_ryoka_"

"Well,its customary to tell your enemy your name...so that he knows the name to put in your new grave,Im Takato,nice to meet'ya."

The other emo-looking blonde,said "I'm Kira Izuro,this is my fellow Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei"

"Hey Kira,why are yo..."

"There we go,was that so hard?Now,let's get this started!"

I leapt at them with Shunpo,my katana horizontally slashing at slid backwards from the impact,as soon as they stood still again "**Getsuga Tenshou!**"

As the wave of Reiatsu flew from my Zanpakutou,it moved towards them,as it hit Hisagi,Kira yelled as he leapt upwards "**Bakodou # 9 Hourin!**"

A orange rope flew at me,before I could respond it had already lassoed me,_well,might as well go all out_,"**Howl at the moon...TSUKIOOKAMI!(Moon Wolf)**"

White Reiatsu generated from me,as the rope blew,I drew Futago Rouga(Twin Wolf Fangs) from my shoulders,lunging at them with both arms extended.

Midway to them I used Shunpo,appearing at Kira's side,both my blades slashing at him,he intercepted both with a quick parry,then I laughed "You think that is going to stop me?" I immediately started hacking away at him,he was quickly losing ground to my relentless assault of slashes.

When I saw he was heading for a wall,I started putting my Reiatsu into my blades,quickly it kept mounting with every slash,then when the wall was inches from him "**Getsuga Tenshou!**"

He tried to retreat further,but the wall flanked him,_you're going down now,Emo,_As the light blinded both of us I heard, "**Reap,Kazeshini(Death Wind**"

I looked backwards,_well this is new_,Hisagi had two scythes joined by a chain in his hands,as he tossed one at me,I heard "**Raise your head,Wabisuke(Apologizing One)**" Kira had a weird square hook in his hands,I leapt out of the way of both their attacks,but what I found even more weird was the fact Hisagi pulled his blade backwards as soon as I dodged,I decided to attack Kira since he was already bleeding profusely from a huge wound across his chest.

My blade clanked against Kira's twice,then I heard "**Takato!Stop,His blade,it has a special power,it makes a blade heavier when it touches it!**"

I leapt backwards,a few seconds later I noticed both my blades were a bit heavier,then Kira taunted in a matter-of-fact tone "So you realized...My Zanpakutou,Wabisuke makes whatever it touches twice as heavy,both your blades are twice as heavy now,but since both of them seem to be almost weightless you probably can barely feel it"_emo punk,you're going down first__._

I flew at him,both my blades shining with the white Reiatsu fo a Getsuga Tenshou,I twisted around in a tornado-like motion,I unleashed "**Getsuga TENSHOU!**"  
As they Getsugas flew from my airborne tornado,they blew everything around me to smithereens.

When the dust settled down,I saw Kira and Hisagi untouched,then they both lunged at me,Hisagi appeared in front of me but slightly off the ground,yelling "**Hadou #58,Tenran!**"

I looked at him for a moment,then a gust of wind flew from his hand_,A FUCKIN TORNADO?!WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THESE GUYS?_,I drew flew away with the tornado,then I heard "**Takato...What are you doing?losing two these two weaklings?are you kidding me?What happened to the Takato who was hell bent on getting his friend back and beat all the Shinigami on the way?**"

Time suddenly stopped,knowledge started flooding through me,techniques,attacks,even some power,I opened my eyes,Reiatsu torrents around me,I could see pressure exuding around me,pressuring Kira's wounded body downward,I attacked.

"**Getsuga...Tenshou**"

The Getsuga was a shockwave,covering the entire area around me,blinding Kira and 69 freak,I flew at them,silence filled my mind,all my battle instincts kicked in,both my blades were attack faster than a hurricane,attack Hisagi relentlessly,midway through a combo I tossed my white blade up onto the sky,I grabbed one of Hisagi's blade as I continued my assault with my right arm,Reiatsu gradually filled it,pumping into the black fang,I used Shunpo,appearing far behind,pulling Hisagi's blade with my,my left hand was bleeding,but I didn't feel any pain at all,as Hisagi flew at me due to the monstrous strength of the pull,I made a movement with my left hand,the white blade instantly flew in my direction,decelerating just in time to fit into my hand,forming an X I yelled "**GETSUGA TENSHOU!**"

Hisagi stared at me,the X crashed into him as he flew at me,as the light crashed into him.

After the blow I leapt at Kira,I attacked at him,trying to avoid his blade,but then I snapped out of the trance,I though up a strategy as we stared each other down.

I attacked him,I decided to use my secondary ability,I clanked my blade against his,but I used some pressure to keep our blades together,I started attacking his blade with my black blade,after slashing at him about 100 times I knew it was going to take effect soon,I opened my hand,the chain that kept the blade chained to my back when I summoned them,I put my black blade over his grip over his sword,over his wrist,I let go,grasping the chain and wrapped it around his wrist.

I snapped out of my trance yet again.

"So Kira...can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I don't have anything to tell you anything,Takato"

"Okay then,I can't really force you,but damn,your hands must be hurting."

I then heard some yelling,I slashed at Kira's chest,leaving my black sword at his wrists,it was useless now.

After running from the Shinigami patrol I returned to my regular Zanpakutou.

I lied onto the wall,my body was heavier than anything I could ever remember and blood slowly flowed from many places around my body.

I fell asleep,_damn was I captured?,_I woke up on a bed,I looked around,I saw a man,with white hair,but he didn't look old,he looked like he was on his late 30s,then it snapped,he was wearing a captain's _haori_,I called "What the hell?Whats going on Shinigami?Why did you save me,aren't I your enemy?"

The Shinigami's gaze turned to my face,soon he smiled after our stare down.

"Calm down,why are you in Soul Society,Human Shinigami?"

I didn't really want to tell him,but I felt a vibe to tell him,_eh screw it_ "Im Takato Shunshiro" he flinched for a moment,but I decided not to question "I'm here to rescue my friend,Rukia Kuchiki,Im not sure what crimes she is responsible of but I will save her,if you're going to try and stop me,get out of my way.''

He's serious demeanor softened.

"I also want to save Rukia,she is one of my subordinates,but how do _you_ plan to do it?"

"Im going to crash the execution and take her back,If Shinigami give chase,I WILL kill them."

"You aren't strong enough to do it."

"Well,then I'll get stronger."

"My name is Ukitake Jushiro,Captain of the 13th Squad,I also want to save Rukia,as I told you before,but I'm afraid I can't do it alone."

"Well,thanks for treating my injuries,but I'll be going now,see you at the execution Ukitake"

I leapt out of the nearest window,my Zanpakutou strapped over my back,it was almost like Ukitake knew I wouldn't attack him

I shrugged the thought and kept running

* * *

**So yeah Guys,I LOST 10 BUCKS,but anyways,Chapter ahoy,review,follow,and favorite if you enjoyed the story so far, SEE YA!**


End file.
